


Wet

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [316]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental wetting, Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Teen Sam Winchester, Weechesters, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Teenage sammy accidentally wets himself in the impala. Embarrassed Sam doesn't say anything, just sits in his seat and cries silently. Dean figures it out and is frustrated because this isn't the first time but understanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet

Sam squirmed softly in the backseat, his bladder aching.

Him and Dean were driving back to motel, and they hadn’t passed by a rest-stop the entire time.

Sam bit down on his lip, trying to think of dry places, hands curling around the end of the seat.

The Impala drove over a bump, and Sam forced the whimper to stay back.

When the car hit another bump, Sam couldn’t stop the small trickle that came out. And once that trickle came out, the rest seemed to flow and Sam wet himself, eyes widening in horror, as warmness spread through his pants.

Sam’s eyes started to water, and he looked down at the floor, trying to ignore the wetness seeping in and trying to ignore the dampness in his pants.

He felt the tears slip down his face, and he shook softly, wondering how Dean would react. This wasn’t the first time it’s happen, and Sam clutched on the seat, embarrassed.

After a few minutes of silence, Dean sniffed in the air.

“Sammy, you smell something?”

“I…I, uh…”

As Dean drove down the road, he glanced at the back and instantly knew what had happened.

“Sammy…” Dean sighed, slightly frustrated, pulling over on the side of the road. Sam sniffled, shaking, as the tears ran down his face.

“S-sorry…I…I never meant…and we never passed a place that….and it was just buildin’ and buildin’…and we went over the bump….and…and…" 

"Sam…it’s OK. I know it was an accident.” Dean said. Dean parked the Impala and stepped out, going to the trunk. He pulled out Sam’s duffel and handed him a new pair of boxers and pants.

Sam got out and hid behind a tree, changing quickly, while Dean started to clean and air out the Impala.

When Sam came back, he helped Dean, face tear stained.

“Sammy, it’s OK. Accidents happen.”

“But…but I’ve done this before and-”

“And nothing. I should have made a stop, even if we had to piss behind a tree. Listen, Sammy, I’m not mad at you." 

"You’re not?”

“Nah.” Dean said, as the two finished cleaning up. “Come on, you can sit up front with me.”

Dean pulled Sam into the passenger spot and Dean got back in, starting the Impala and heading back down the road.


End file.
